Lembranças de um Passado Perdido
by juniffer
Summary: Essa fic se passa em um periodo pós apocaliptico...Supernatural não me pertence e todas aquelas coisas de sempre...


Desesseis anos atrás

Denver - Colorado

A familia Ritch estava vendo tv depois de um dia de eram em quatro,o marido Marco Ritck,advogado de causas pequenas gostava de ajudar os menos favorecidos em disputas judiciais.

A esposa Pamela era babá adorava trabalhar com crianças por isso passava o dia todo em casa também para poder cuidar de seus dois filhos,Katarina e Luan.

Katarina era a mais velha,dona de cabelos castanhos claros longos e pele clara era belissima todos costumavam dizer que quando ela crescesse seria uma mulher muito bonita,alegre e inteligente adorava estar ao lado do pai,sempre querendo aprender algo novo,ela tinha seis anos de idade iria completar sete daqui dois meses um pouco antes do inverno chegar.

Já o pequeno Luan tinha apenas dois anos e estava descobrindo as coisas aos poucos,as vezes ele simplismente parava e olhava para o céu com seus olhos verdes que puxou do pai ja sua irmã tinha os mesmos olhos escuros da mãe.

-Bem é hora de dormir!A mãe ouviu um coro de reclamações mais não teve conversa ela subiu com as crianças,ja passava das 9:00 e amanhã seria um longo dia,eles iriam passar a tarde com o amigo da familia Bill um homem de 45 anos muito simpático e apaixonado por seus carros.

-Mamãe eu quero ver o filme!

-Nada de terror para você Katarina,não quero ninguém tendo pesadelos depois!

Katarina foi para a cama e logo o sono veio,sem que ela percebesse a escuridão tomou conta de tudo.

Depois de um tempo a menina acordou com alguns ruidos estranhos não sabia bem o que eram mais parecia vir do quarto de seu irmão,além de parecer ter ouvido alguém entrando pela porta dos fundos que ficava na cozinha.

Desceu da cama com medo e foi até o corredor,pensou em chamar os pais mais não podia deixar que alguma coisa acontecesse com era só uma criança mais tinha um grande sentimento pela familia.

Ao abrir a porta ficou estática,havia um homem estranho olhando para seu irmão que dormia tranquilamente no berço.

-A você acordou,que pena querida eu realmente não queria isso,gostaria de mata-la sem ter que chamar a atenção de ninguém,sabe você é um problema para mim,eu queria apenas um telepata aqui mais acho que consegui dois e sabe de uma coisa,eu já tenho meu preferido e não é você!

Os olhos assustados da menina ficaram confusos,quem era aquele homem estranho e porque falava aquelas coisas?Seria só um pesadelo?

Mas sem que ela podesse compreender com sua mente de criança inocente os olhos dele ficaram amarelos e ele sorriu apavorantemente.

-MÃEEEEEEEE!Ela gritou porque não conseguia correr quando sua mãe chegou ela foi atirada com facilidade contra a parede.

-Corra Katarina,corra!Quando seu pai chegou aconteceu a mesma coisa ele tentou se aproximar do monstro e não teve sorte.

Quando nada poderia ficar pior ela pode ver o sangue escorrendo da barriga da mãe passando pela camisola branca que ela usava,seu pai tentou se aproximar mais foi novamente arremessado contra a parede e começou a sangrar pela boca e o quarto começou a pegar fogo e tudo começou a se incendiar.

Katarina viu a comoda cair e bloquear a entrada do quarto e ela ali do lado de fora não podia fazer nada.

-Bem querida,acho que é hora do adeus!Ao dizer isso a coisa saiu do quarto pela janela em forma de fumaça foi horrivel.

-CORRA querida vai ficar tudo bem!Por favor leve-a daqui,não conseguimos nos mecher,tire-a daqui!Cuide dela!Gritou seu pai,e só depois que sentiu um braço envolve-la pela pequena cintura viu que havia um segundo homem na casa,mas esse parecia estar ali para ajudar.

-Onde está a "coisa"?Ele gritou o barulho das chamas era forte assim como as coisas queimando e explodindo.

-Sumiu em uma nuvem de fumaça preta!Disse o homem ainda grudado a parede,a maior tristeza foi o homem estranho talvez um heroi não conseguir entrar no quarto,pois no momento em que chegou a porta ja havia sido bloqueada e com isso todos ali dentro incluindo o pequeno Luan foram devorados pelo fogo.

-Vamos!Disse o homem que resolveu simplesmente carregar a pequena Katarina para fora saiu correndo antes do fogo ficar mais intenso.

Ela ficou ali em silencio olhando sua casa e sua familia ser devorada pelas chamas enquanto ela havia sido salva,estava ali abraçada a um estranho aninhada em sua jaqueta de couro preta,afinal quem era ele?

-Você está bem?Ele perguntou de uma forma natural como se aquilo tudo fosse normal para ele,mas ela chorava muito.

-Eles estão,estão...mortos!Ela não queria admitir a verdade.

-Eu sinto muito Ka...Katarina?Ela só assentiu com a cabeça era demais para uma criança de seis anos.

-Eu sou John,John Winchester e eu caço coisas,você tem alguém com quem possa ficar?Um tio uma tia,parentes próximos?Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente até se lembrar de alguém que nem chegava a ser da familia.

-Tem o Bill,ele é o melhor amigo do meu pai,mora perto da oficina velha!

-Pode ser mais especifica?

-Na entrada da cidade tem uma estradinha de terra que te leva direto para a casa do Bill ele mora sozinho gosta de concertar carros,nós iamos na casa dele amanhã!Disse ela engolindo o choro mais ainda soluçando.

-Melhorou,eu vou levar você até lá tudo bem,eu preciso voltar aqui depois para verificar o que aconteceu,acho que o que matou sua familia também destruiu a minha!A pequena olhava de forma interrogativa aquele homem que a tratava como se tivesse vinte anos de idade,lembrando-se das palavras do pai colocou suavemente a pequena mão no ombro do caçador.

-Vai dar certo,meu pai disse que vai dar certo e ele nunca mentiu!Ela amava o pai ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido.

-Vem vamos embora!John ja havia visto aquele tipo de fé cega que só um filho pode devotar a um pai,via sempre isso nos olhos de Dean.

Ele a levou para um carro preto que ela não sabia reconhecer mais tinha certeza de que era o tipo de carro de que Bill adoraria consertar,depois de dentro do carro viu o homem pegar o celular e chamar os bombeiros e antes da rua se encher de curiosos eles sairam de lá.

-Você sabe me dizer o que a coisa disse?Ela se afundou no banco,não queria falar sobre aquilo.

-Ele disse que...que iria matar toda a minha familia e que iria me matar também que não me queria porque ja tinha seu preferido!

-Sinto muito!John não sabia ao certo mais sabia que aquilo estava relacionado com a morte de sua querida Mary.

Silêncio

-Sabe,eu tenho dois filhos,os dois são mais velhos que você,um chama-se Samuel é o mais novo ele é muito inteligente adora estudar acho que vai ser advogado um dia,assim como seu pai!Ela deu um leve sorriso.

-O mais velho chama Dean ele prefere estar comigo mechendo no carro ouvindo musica alta,aquelas coisas de jovens,e claro adora uma menina bonita!Ele riu agora e Kataria ficou com um ar de interrogação,não conseguia entender aquilo,John riu ainda mais quando olhou para a expressão confusa dela,afinal ele estava acostumado a ter filhos e não filhas.

-Bem chegamos!Com o barulho do carro Bill um homem aparentando ter uns 45 anos saiu para fora com uma espingarda na mão.

-Quem está ai?

-Bill!Gritou a menina se jogando nos braços do homem.

-Bill a coisa de olhos amarelos destruiu minha casa,matou meus pais e o Luan,eu não pude fazer nada ai o senhor Winchester apareceu e me salvou antes do fogo me pegar e...

-Vai com calma Katy está tudo bem agora e quem é Winchester?Ela olhou para o carro e Bill a seguiu com os olhos,o homem com roupas escuras e sua jaqueta também olhou para os dois.

-Precisamos conversar!Disse John ao homem que mandou Katarina arrumar um quarto para ela,apesar de muito criança ela era muito inteligente e cheia de energia e conhecia a casa de Bill melhor que ele mesmo.

-Então é isso,meu Deus,Marco era um bom homem e Pamela meu Deus,maldito sobrenatural!John olhou surpreso para o senhor de barba curta e roupa de dormir.

-É isso mesmo que está pensando filho,eu sou um caçador aposentado e francamente não tinha melhor lugar para trazer Katy,se alguém quer ve-la morta vai ter que me matar primeiro!

-Que bom,fico feliz por isso, agora eu preciso ir,preciso ver se encontro alguma pista sobre essa coisa!John olhava perdido para o chão enquanto passava os dedos em sua aliança que nunca tirou da mão.

-Senhor Winchester,por favor,fica!Pediu Katarina olhando para ele um pouco timida e com vergonha de adimitir que estava com medo.

-Katarina eu não posso ficar,lembra dos filhos que falei?Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

-Eles precisam de mim ja faz tempo demais que estou fora,eles estão em um motel em uma cidade longe daqui até chegar até eles vai demorar muito entende?Ele falava calmamente com ela mais a garota ainda não tinha aceitado.

-E se a coisa voltar?

-Se a coisa voltar eu vou estar esperando por ela!Disse Bill com a arma na mão.

-Não se preocupe,qualquer coisa é só ligar e quer saber quando poder vou voltar aqui para ver você!John entregou um cartão para Bill com seus telefones.

-Cuide dela!Bill acenou afirmativamente e John voltou para a cidade precisava investigar o que havia acontecido e Bill achou melhor ligar para o xerife Wilson para dizer que Katarina havia sobrevivido e que de uma forma milagrosa havia ido parar ali na casa dele.

Naquela noite Katarina não dormiu nada,dormiu no quarto de óspedes muito masculino pro gosto de uma menina de seis anos mais não podia reclamar afinal ainda estava viva,a unica coisa que queria saber era se um dia veria John Winchester outra vez.


End file.
